


Gemischte Signale

by Rei



Series: Virgo non Intacta [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, more like a brojob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alter, hier kommen gemischte Signale an."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemischte Signale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> **Warnungen:** SEX! Männliche Genitalien! Gefühle! Nein, ernsthaft. Bitte nicht lesen, wenn eins von diesen Dingen, dich ausfreakt. Nope, nope nope. Move along.  
>  **Inhalt:** Platonisch-romantischer Broporn. For realz.

Stiles hat nicht auf dem Schirm gehabt, dass es ein zweites Mal geben könnte. 

Ehrlich gesagt hat das erste Mal ihn schon so unvorbereitet überfallen, dass er innerlich schon darauf eingestellt war, es auf seine innere Liste ‚ _Bizarre Begebenheiten in Beacon Hills_ ‘ zu setzen und … einfach abzuhaken. 

Die ersten Tage danach ist alles ein bisschen seltsam, und er hält jedes Mal die Luft an wenn Scott sich in der Mittagspause neben ihn setzt. Aber dann knufft Scott ihn in die Seite und stiehlt Essen von seinem Teller wie das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, und alles ist so wie immer. 

Immerhin ist es Scott.  
Es ist SCOTT.  
Stiles kann das gar nicht oft genug wiederholen, vor allem nicht in seinem eigenen Kopf.  
Es ist gleichermaßen unglaublich und wahnsinnig beruhigend. Nichts ist schlimm, wenn es mit Scott ist.  
Werwölfe nicht. Und Sex schon gar nicht.  
Sex.

Ein dämliches Lächeln zerrt an seinen Mundwinkeln, wann immer er daran denkt.  
Was einer der Gründe ist, wieso er vermeidet allzu oft daran zu denken. Grenzdebil ist ein Look, der niemandem sonderlich gut steht. 

Es vergeht eine Woche. Es vergehen zehn Tage, in denen keiner von ihnen das Thema anspricht. Sie gehen zur Schule, sie bewerfen sich mit alten Sportsocken in der Umkleidekabine, sie bestellen Pizza und lungern abends mit der Spielekonsole auf der Couch herum.  
Alles ist wie immer.  
Nichts hat sich geändert.  
Stiles ist erleichtert. 

Und ein winziger Teil von ihm ist vielleicht … ein ganz kleines bisschen enttäuscht. Nur vielleicht und nur ein bisschen, und nur Nachts, wenn er allein ist und niemand hinsieht.

Alles ändert sich nach zehn Tagen.  
Stiles stolpert aus dem Schulgebäude, Rucksack über der Schulter und Handy zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, während er versucht mit einer Hand seine Jacke überzuziehen. Er ist zu spät, weil er sich in Geschichte mit Lydia verquatscht hat.  
Der Boden ist matschig vom Schnee. Er stolpert über seine eigenen Füße und schafft es gerade noch so das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er wirbelt herum und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er sich daran erinnern kann, wo er heute Morgen geparkt hat.  
Scott ist schon da. Stiles macht Anstalten nach ihm zu rufen, aber etwas stoppt ihn in letzter Sekunde. 

Scott lehnt an der Motorhaube des Jeeps. Er sieht Stiles nicht, aber Stiles sieht ihn.  
Und Scott sieht traurig aus.  
Er hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und die Schultern hochgezogen. Sein gesenkter Kopf bewirkt, dass er aussieht wie getretenes Hundebaby und Stiles fühlt unerwartet wie sich seltsame, schmerzhafte Dinge in seiner Brust abspielen.  
Scott ist einer dieser lächerlich glücklichen Menschen, die niemals traurig sein dürfen, weil sonst die ganze Welt aus den Fugen kippt. Es ist _nicht okay_.  
Er muss nur einen Blick quer über den Schulhof werfen, wo Isaac und Allison stehen und einfach nur miteinander reden, um zu wissen was los ist. 

Stiles tritt einen Schritt nach vorne und stoppt. Er zögert.  
Vor weniger als zwei Wochen wäre er jetzt zu ihm hinübergelaufen und hätte rechtzeitig auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, so dass Scott Zeit hat sich zu berappeln und so zu tun als ob alles in Ordnung ist. Weil Jungs das eben so machen.  
Vielleicht hätte er ihm sacht in die Rippen geboxt, weil freundschaftliche Gewalt die einzig sozial anerkannte Art und Weise ist auf die zwei Jungs sich berühren dürfen. Und Scott hätte gelächelt und zurück geknufft und so getan, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
Problem gelöst.  
Nur eben nicht wirklich. 

Aber das wäre vor zwei Wochen gewesen.  
Jetzt ist jetzt.  
Und jetzt hat Stiles Scott nackt gesehen und an Stellen angefasst, die sowieso nicht sozial akzeptabel sind zwischen zwei Jungs.  
Also, was hat er zu verlieren? 

Er tritt auf Scott zu. Ohne Vorwarnung greift er nach seinem Arm und zerrt ihn ein Stück zur Seite in den Schatten seines Jeeps, so dass er die beiden nicht länger ansehen muss. Scott sieht nicht überrascht aus, als er plötzlich da ist.  
„Hey“, sagt Stiles leise. 

„Hey“, erwidert Scott, ohne ihn anzusehen. Es klingt miserabel. 

„Quäl dich doch nicht selbst, man“, sagt Stiles sacht und legt einen Arm um Scotts Schultern. 

Scott seufzt und er sinkt in sich zusammen, so als ob ihm jemand die Luft raus lässt. Müde lehnt er sich an Stiles.  
„Sorry?“ bietet er an, als ob er sich für irgendetwas entschuldigen muss. „Sie sieht glücklich aus“, murmelt er leise. „Das ist gut. Ich will, dass sie glücklich ist. Es ist nur…“ Er bricht ab. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Stiles, denn das tut er wirklich. „Alter, ich weiß.“ 

Scott seufzt.  
Seine Stirn landet auf Stiles Schulter und Stiles schlingt den freien Arm um seine Taille.  
Und irgendetwas in seinem Gehirn hat einen Kurzschluss, das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ihm einfällt, für das was er als nächstes tut. 

Denn Videospiele und Pizza sind ja nicht das einzige, mit dem er Scott ablenken kann. 

Spontan und ohne Nachzudenken schiebt er seine Hand unter Scotts Pullover, direkt auf die bloße Haut. Seine Hand ist eiskalt und Scotts Haut ist warm und seidenweich. 

Scott zuckt überraschend zusammen, aber er weicht nicht zurück. Stattdessen hebt er den Kopf. Sein Blick ist fragend. 

„Ähm…“, macht Stiles. Nervös fährt er sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Gott, er ist ja sowas von nicht geschmeidig in solchen Situationen.  
Er lässt die Fingerspitzen über Scotts Rückgrat wandern, kleine knubbelige Erhöhungen direkt unter der seidenweichen Haut.  
Ein winziges Schauern geht durch Scott. Seine Augen sind plötzlich sehr dunkel. 

„Wir könnten zu dir fahren? Deine Mum hat Spätschicht und wir wären ganz allein?“ fährt Stiles schließlich fort. Er versucht seine Stimme zu einem halbwegs verführerischen Flüstern zu senken, aber was dabei rauskommt, ist ein stammelndes Krächzen, bei dem er quietscht wie in der Anfangsphase seiner Pubertät.  
Großartig. 

Scott lacht.  
Und Stiles möchte vor Verlegenheit durch die Ritzen des Asphalts versickern. Oh Gott, er ist so ein Idiot.  
Er macht Anstalten seine Hände ruckartig unter Scotts Pullover wieder hervorzuziehen und das Ganze als dämlichen und nicht gut durchdachten Scherz zu deklarieren, als Scott plötzlich eine Hand in seinem Hemd vergräbt und ihn zu sich zurückzieht. 

„Okay.“ Er klingt sehr sacht und seine braunen Augen sind warm. Sie stehen so dicht voreinander, dass ihre Nasen aneinanderstoßen. 

„Okay?“ quiekt Stiles. 

Scott zuckt mit den Schultern, aber er lächelt dabei und seine Hand in Stiles Hemd ist sicher und warm. „Ich hab Gleitgel da, tonnenweise Taschentücher und sieben Stewardessen-Pornos auf dem PC, die ich noch nicht gesehen habe.“ 

Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. „Alter, das ist so romantisch, mir werden gleich die Knie weich.“

„Wenn du nicht willst…?“ 

„Ich will!“ sagt Stiles schnell. „Ich… ja. Ich bin vollkommen willend. … Willig.“ 

Scotts Lächeln wird breiter.  
Aber er sieht nicht mehr so traurig und verloren aus wie eben, und etwas Warmes, Flauschiges breitet sich in Stiles Magen aus wie eine Decke, als ihm klar wird, dass er dafür verantwortlich.  
Und wenn Stiles auf dem Heimweg etwas schneller fährt, als gesetzlich vorgeschrieben, kommentiert es keiner von ihnen. 

Der Weg ist immer noch lang genug, dass sich ein nervöses Kribbeln Stiles Magengegend ausbreitet. Ein nagender Zweifel, der bleibt, und der sich fragt, ob das _okay_ war, und ob Scott es sich nicht jeden Moment anders überlegt.  
Keiner von ihnen sagt etwas.  
Stiles ist aufgeregt und verunsichert und vage angeturnt von der Art wie Scott ihn von der Seite ansieht. Er kann den Blick nicht interpretieren. Aber er hat einen nervösen Ständer, der unbequem gegen seine Hose drückt, weil sein Gehirn, sobald das Wort ‚ _Sex! Sex! Es gibt gleich Sex!_ ‘ einmal gefallen ist, sich in eine Einbahnstraße verwandelt, die an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. 

Er stolpert aus dem Auto, Scotts Schweigen hallt in seinen Ohren. 

Scotts Nachbarn schippen Schnee. Stiles würde sich schuldbewusst deswegen fühlen, wenn er genug Aufmerksamkeit dafür aufbringen könnte.  
Scott rauscht an ihnen vorbei, ohne zu grüßen. Schweigend stolpert Stiles hinter ihm her ins Haus.  
Sein Herz klopft.  
Das war eine furchtbare Idee. Er weiß es. Scott hat das überhaupt nur einmal gemacht, um Stiles davor zu retten als Jungfrauenopfer in einem Topf zu landen, und jetzt hat Stiles das hervorgekramt, was eigentlich ihr schmutziges kleines Geheimnis bleiben sollte und… ugh.  
Kein Wunder, dass Scott nicht weiß, was er sagen soll.  
Stiles ist ein Idiot. Und ein grässlicher bester Freund. 

‚ _Sorry Kumpel_ ‘, wird er sagen, nimmt er sich auf der Türschwelle vor. ‚ _Sorry, das war bescheuert. Vergiss einfach, was ich da gesagt habe und lass uns ‚Call of Duty‘ spielen und…_ ‘  
Er kommt nicht einmal mehr dazu diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Die Haustür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss und dann hat Scott ihn schon von innen gegen die Tür gepresst mit seiner dummen Werwolfgeschwindigkeit, Werwolfstärke und …oh. _OH._ Stiles schnappt nach Luft. Scotts Hände sind überall gleichzeitig und zerren an seiner Jacke, an seinem Hemd, als ob es gar nicht schnell genug gehen kann.

„Oh“, sagt Stiles. „Oh mein Gott. Okay. Okay.“ Sein Rucksack rutscht über seine Schulter und fällt mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Er spürt wie sämtliches Blut aus seinem Gehirn ohne Vorwarnung gen Süden rauscht. 

„Sorry?“ sagt Scott, ohne entschuldigend zu klingen. „Zu schnell?“

Stiles lacht. Erleichterung blubbert hinter seinen Rippen auf wie Champagner. „Ich bin siebzehn und dauernotgeil. Es _kann_ gar nicht schnell genug gehen.“ Er schüttelt sich aus seiner Jacke und sein Hemd fliegt hinterher. Mit einer Hand zerrt er an den Knöpfen seiner eigenen Jeans, mit der anderen an Scotts Pullover. 

„Oh, _Gott sei Dank_ “, erwidert Scott inbrünstig und Stiles lacht noch mehr. 

Er ist schon wieder erregt, bevor seine Jeans auch nur den Boden berühren.  
Er ist nicht der einzige. Unter Scotts Boxershorts – diesmal schwarz und von Calvin Klein - zeichnet sich eine deutliche Beule ab. Falls Stiles noch Zweifel daran gehabt hätte, dass Scotts Körper ganz und gar keine Einwände dagegen hat, sich von einem Jungen berühren zu lassen, wären sie spätestens jetzt verpufft.

Stiles grinst breit, bevor er die Hand danach ausstreckt. Seine Hand umschließt die Ausbeulung durch den Stoff, Scotts Schwanz beinah so vertraut in seiner Hand wie sein eigener.  
Er drückt zu. Scott keucht auf und stolpert beinah über die Jeans, die sich zwischen seinen Knöcheln verheddert hat. Er sinkt mit dem Rücken gegen das Treppengeländer. „Oh _ja_ “, stößt er hervor und gleich darauf: „Oh nein.“ 

Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. „Alter, hier kommen gemischte Signale an.“ 

„Ja! Ich meine, ja. Aber …nicht hier“, erwidert Scott atemlos. 

„Couch?“ fragt Stiles und Scott schüttelt den Kopf, während er auf einem Bein hüpft und die Jeans abschüttelt. „Bett.“ Er greift nach Stiles‘ Hand und schubst ihn kommentarlos vor sich her die Treppe hoch.  
„Alter!“ Stiles gluckst und stolpert über seine eigenen Füße, ein warmes Pulsieren in seiner Körpermitte.  
Sie tragen nur noch Socken und Boxershorts, ihre Klamotten zurückgelassen auf dem Boden neben dem Eingang wie eine abgestreifte Haut. 

Es ist als ob sie in eine andere Rolle schlüpfen können, sobald sie nackt sind. Sie stolpern in Scotts Zimmer, ineinander verschlungen und mit Händen und Mündern auf dem Körper des anderen.  
Stiles fällt beinah vorne über in seinem Eifer sich so schnell wie möglich aus seinen Socken zu befreien.  
Scott schlingt die Arme um seine Taille und hält ihn fest. Sein Mund drückt eine feuchten Kuss auf Stiles Halsbeuge und Stiles stöhnt unwillkürlich auf. „ _Oh mein Gott…_ “ 

„Ich hab gelogen“, flüstert Scott. Sein Atem ist heiß auf Stiles‘ Haut und er schiebt eine Hand von hinten in Stiles Boxershorts. 

Stiles verschluckt sich beinah. „Bei was?“ 

„Die Stewardessen Pornos“, wispert Scott. „Ich hab sie tatsächlich alle schon gesehen.“ 

Hysterisches Gelächter sprudelt in Stiles Kehle nach oben. „Alter! Nicht cool! Unter falschen Versprechungen wurde ich hierhergelockt…!“ Atemlos lachend zerrt er an dem Bund von Scotts Shorts. 

Er befreit die darunter spannende Erektion mit einem beinah hörbaren Geräusch und gibt ein zufriedenes „Hah!“ von sich, als Scotts Hände plötzlich sein Gesicht umrahmen. Stiles blickt auf. Scott ist sehr nah. Es gibt keine Vorwarnung für das was als Nächstes passiert. Warme Lippen landen auf seinen und Stiles erstarrt, sekundenlang völlig überfahren. 

„Oh“, haucht er, als Scott zurückweicht. 

Er kann sehen wie Scotts Kehlkopf auf und ab hüpft, als er schluckt und mit einem Mal sieht er nervös aus. „Sorry“, sagt er leise. Es klingt wie eine Frage. „Ich weiß, das ist nicht… wir sind nicht…“, stammelt er. „Es ist nur …“ 

Sie haben sich nicht geküsst beim letzten Mal. Vielleicht weil küssen so etwas entsetzlich Intimes, Romantisches ist, was gefühlsduselige Paare nach dem ersten Date machen, bevor sie sich verliebt in die Augen sehen.  
Andererseits … wieso eigentlich?  
Wieso sollten nur verliebte Paare ein Anrecht auf etwas haben, was so schön ist und so viel Spaß macht? 

„Alter“, sagt Stiles sacht. „Du hast gerade deine Hand auf meinem Schwanz. Und _das_ macht dir jetzt Angst?“ Er legt eine Hand in Scotts Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich.  
Scott gibt ein leises, überraschtes Geräusch von sich, bevor er den Kuss erwidert. 

Stiles weiß nicht einmal, wieso ihn das so überrascht, aber Scott ist ein guter Küsser. Er küsst so wie er alles andere im Leben auch tut, enthusiastisch und mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Er ist außerdem wesentlich koordinierter als Stiles, weil es ihm gelingt parallel Kleidungsstücke zu entfernen, weiter zu küssen _und_ Stiles in Richtung des Bettes zu manövrieren und ihn drauf zu schubsen. 

Stiles landet watteweich in einen Kissenberg und Scott springt hinterher und landet auf ihm. Stiles gluckst vor Lachen und Scott küsst ihn grinsend auf den offenen Mund.  
„Oh ja, Baby, oh ja!“ souffliert Stiles. Scotts Oberkörper vibriert über ihm vor lauter Gelächter und Stiles streckt die Hand aus und angelt unverfroren nach seiner Erektion. Scott stöhnt auf und Stiles nutzt die Gelegenheit und saugt an seiner Unterlippe. 

„Oh ja“, murmelt Scott glückselig. „Ja, Baby, oh ja.“ 

Sie lachen und tauschen atemlose Küsse, wären sie streicheln und anfassen und ihre Hände jeden Zentimeter bloße Haut erforschen, den sie finden können. 

Scott drückt heiße, feuchte Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper und lässt den Kopf weiter nach unten wandern.  
„Kann ich was ausprobieren?“ murmelt er. 

„Klar.“ Stiles nickt unbekümmert. „Bedien dich. Alles was du… _oh mein Gott!_ ” Lippen schließen sich um seine Erektion und Stiles verkrallt unwillkürlich die Hände im Bettlaken. „HeiligeMariaMadonnaLadyGagaBritneySpears…!“ keucht er. Er spürt Scotts unterdrücktes Lachen mehr als dass er es sieht und dann verliert er sich in einer Welle aus ‚Mund‘ ‚heiß‘ ‚gut‘ und ‚Oh Gott‘. 

Es ist sogar noch besser als beim ersten Mal, vielleicht weil Stiles diesmal eine ungefähre Ahnung hat, wo was hingehört und was man alles mit seinen Händen anstellen kann. Und weil die Angst, dass Scott zwischendurch aufhören könnte und es sich mittendrin anders überlegt, von markerschütternden 90% auf erträgliche 30% gesunken ist.  
Vielleicht auch weil sie Küssen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später liegen sie auf dem Bett, beide verschwitzt und klebrig und die Gliedmaßen kreuz und quer ineinander verknotet. 

Stiles hat nach Scotts Laptop geangelt, weil gute Orgasmen (man beachte das Plural) ihn angenehm wach und fokussiert hinterlassen, und ihm das Blut auf angenehmste Art und Weise durch seinen Körper pumpt.  
Scott liegt schläfrig neben ihm und malt mit den Fingern kleine Kreise über Stiles‘ bloße Schulterblätter und sieht dabei zu, wie Stiles kleine Männchen auf dem Bildschirm abschießt. Er sieht gelöst und entspannt aus und die traurigen Schatten um seine Augen sind verschwunden.  
Alles ist so gut und so warm und angenehm, wie es überhaupt nur sein kann. 

„Danke“, sagte Scott aus dem Nichts heraus und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Stiles die Verbindung hergestellt hat. 

„Alter“, sagt er leise. „Das musst du nicht mal sagen.“ 

Und er lässt es kommentarlos zu, dass Scott das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge drückt und sich um ihn windet wie ein Koalabär.


End file.
